Undisturbed
by WTFDIJR
Summary: A part-time job turns into five days in Hell when Mike digs too deeply into the background of his employer and the four animatronics. Like everything else, the truth has a price attached.
1. First Night

**12:08 AM - Freddy FazBear's Pizza - Security Office**

 _"...at Freddy FazBear's Pizza, the magical place where..."_

'Left. Up. Around. Get the cherry'

 _"..hold a special place in the hearts of children..."_

''Down. Power Pellet. Up'

 _"...tend to wander a bit..."_

'Haha! Run you little bitches!'

 _"...and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary..."_

"Ahhh SHIT!"

Restraining himself from throwing his phone at the wall, Mike Schmidt sighed in frustration, sitting his phone down on the desk as the 'Game Over' screen on his Pac-Man app flashed.

"Serves me right for trying to listen to that dumbass recording while playing Pac." he said out-loud as he propped his feet up on the desk to try again.

Tonight was the first shift of his new job as a security guard in the employ of Freddy FazBear's Pizza. To children and their parents, it was a place that offered an unlimited pizza buffet, arcade games, tickets that could be exchanged for prizes, and, most of all, an animatronic "band" staring Freddy and his sidekicks Chica Chicken, and Bonnie Bunny.

To Mike though, the place looked like a half-ass rip off of Showbiz.

When the voicemail finally ended, the guard glanced at the clock on his phone in slight irritation.

"Twenty after twelve? Jesus why does that guy have to drag things out? He could have just left a note." he complained to no one in particular. Getting his flashlight, he yawned loudly as he left the office and made his way to the front door. Although it was not stated in the voicemail, one of the managers had specifically asked him to check on the main entrance and back door to ensure the closing staff had locked it securely.

He didn't know why, and frankly he didn't care why. If the hardest part of his job was walking a few hundred feet to be sure a locked door was still locked, he wasn't going to complain.

Finding the back door secure, he crossed the Dining Hall and walked past the Show Stage on the way to the front entrance. Finding it properly locked, he pulled his phone out to start up a new attempt at beating his high score.

He was half-way through the Dining Hall when something to his right caught his attention.

Or rather, a lack of something.

"Ok theres the chicken and the bear but wasn't there...?" he said out-loud. Moments later, it occurred to him that the purple bunny...thing... was gone.

"What the..?" he said in confusion. He crossed the room and climbed on stage, thinking for a moment maybe his manager was pulling a prank on him, or maybe even that the earlier shift didn't return it to the stage before going home.

Looking around with his flashlight, he soon spotted the animatronic (Bunny, or was it Bobbie or Bonnie? He didn't really know or care truth be told) over near the corner of the room. Satisfied, he turned to leave and had just hit start when a loud whirring noise from behind startled him so badly he dropped his phone and nearly fell off the stage.

The chicken animatronic was looking right at him. "What the...?!" he said out-loud before remembering his voicemails earlier pre-recorded words. "Oh yeah...I forgot these things roam around at night..." he said with a nervous chuckle. Composing himself, he picked his dropped phone up and made his way back to the office. With his back to them, he was completely oblivious that the animatronics silently watched him until he was out of sight.

Back in the office, the night guard propped his feet back up on the desk and resumed his ghost-eating quest. His sole reason for taking such a boring job was because, as a college student, any employer that could or would work with his hectic class schedule was worth checking out.

Never being much of an early bird, all his classes were either in the afternoon or at night. A midnight to six am job fit perfectly with him and though it was mundane and didn't pay much, it was still extra money that required almost no effort on his part.

Except for watching the cameras.

Remembering his managers insistence, he slid the security systems laptop over to him and opened it up to have a look.

"Pretty sweet security system considering how poor this place looks." he mused to himself. Along with the importance of watching the cameras, his manager had stressed that budget cuts were forcing them to scale back on utility bills. During the day this apparently didn't apply but once they reached closing time, the power usage was tightly regulated to save money.

Mike boredly took his time flipping through the video feeds until his phone beeped, signaling an incoming text message. It was his roommate Lucas, jokingly asking him to bring back pizza when he came home. Mike laughed and was typing a reply when the sound of dishes and cookware falling over caught his attention.

"The fuck...?" he said out-loud. Reaching for the monitor, he looked for the feed that his camera directory told him was assigned to the kitchen.

"Great..." he muttered, irritated to find that the kitchen feed was audio only. After a few seconds of debating, he shrugged and decided he'd simply tell his manager whatever it was that fell must have fallen after he'd left that morning. Smiling at his own cleaverness, he had just started Round 3 on his phones Pac Man game when an even bigger crash was heard.

Sighing in frustration, he closed the laptop and got up, resigned to the fact that this time he HAD to check it out. Mike didn't care if the animatronics trashed the place since that could easily be explained. The opening manager coming in and finding an animatronic broken because it wasn't watched, however, wouldn't be near as easy.

He clicked the flashlight on and was surprised when all he got was a dim, barely functioning light. "Oh come on, how can the batteries be dead when I just used this?" he said out-loud, hitting it against the palm of his hand a couple of times. When that failed to help, he gave up and just set it back down on the desk.

Next he tried using his phone as a makeshift flashlight but to his irritation found that it was barely better than the mostly-dead flashlight. Looking over at the wall, he suddenly remembered the hall lights his manager had mentioned. 'The kitchens pretty close to the hall, so maybe it'll be bright enough to at least see if one of them fell over or not.' he concluded mentally.

Using what little light his phone gave off, he searched until he found the small button labeled LIGHT. He clicked it on and got a sudden, much closer view of the stores large chicken animatronic Chica than he'd have liked.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled, backing up in a panic. He tripped on his own feet and hit the floor, his phone flying out of his hands upon impact. Looking up in surprised fright, he stared at the lifeless creature standing a few feet outside the offices right-side door. If he hadn't known better, Mike would have sworn the chicken was looking at him directly.

Remembering the little bit of the voicemail he actually payed attention to, Mike got to his feet and slowly approached the doorway. He felt with his hand until he felt the switch for the hall light, then the one for the door a little below it. As if somehow sensing his intent, Chica jerked her head to the left, shifting her gaze from looking through the office window to staring at Mike directly.

He slammed his hand down and the right-side door slid securely into place. He leaned against it, taking deep breaths to get his racing pulse under control. Turning back to look at the chicken, he watched with a cold chill crawling up his spine as the bird slowly turned her head to follow his movements.

He clicked the hall light off and sighed, berating himself for being so afraid of something so childish. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it dawned on him that if the chicken was moving around, the rabbit probably was too. He crossed the dimly lit office to the hall light on the other side of the room, feeling until he felt the same small panel with the controls for the hall light and door.

He hesitated, part of him convinced that when he hit the light switch he was going to find the purple bunny had moved and was now right in his face. Gathering his nerve, he pressed the switch and found, to his relief, that the hallway was empty. Sticking his head out the door, he looked all around but there was not an animatronic in sight.

Making his way back to the desk, he flipped the laptop open and began flipping through cameras until he found the rabbit. He was right where he'd seen it earlier, still in the Dining Hall. Looking over to his right, he noticed Chica was no longer standing at the window. A quick look at the right-side hall cameras failed to help find her but that hardly bothered him. If she wasn't in the hall nor the cameras blind spot, he could care less where she'd wandered off to.

A sudden, loud beeping sound from the laptop began going off along with the appearance of an error pop-up which read: "UTILITY USAGE EXCEEDS MANDATORY MINIMUM!" with a prompt telling him to deactivate the doors and hall lights.

"Oh my God are you serious? It costs extra power to turn on a light or close a door? No wonder this place looks so run down." he said to himself. Getting back on his feet, he picked his dropped cell phone up off the floor, a little surprised to see it was after 5 am already. Crossing to the right side of the room, he shut off the hall light and opened the door. Seconds later the beeping ceased and the error box disappeared.

Reclaiming his seat, he unpaused his game and carried on as if nothing happened. After another couple of minutes though he decided that, if for no other reason than preventing another freak out like the one he'd just had, it'd be in his best interest to open the laptop and keep an eye on his new "friends".

"Ok...the bears still on stage. And the chicken and bunny are.." he mused out-loud, clicking through the feeds until he found them. Fortunately, both of them were back in the Dining Hall and that made watching them a hell of a lot easier.

Mike left the laptop up and the channel untouched. Confident that the rest of his night was going to be a cakewalk, he propped his feet back up and unpaused his game. About every 30 to 45 seconds or so he'd glance at the monitor to be sure both animatronics were still visible.

Then it was once a minute.

Then every minute or two.

Then every three minutes or so.

Then once every five minutes.

He paused his game to reach for the bottle of soda he brought with him and a strange scraping noise caught his attention. It was faint at first, barely audible over the noise of the small desk fan. He reached over and shut the fan off, straining his ears to listen carefully.

To Mikes confusion, it sounded like someone was dragging something heavy down the hallway. A couple of seconds later he heard it again and this time he got clear confirmation that it wasn't just his imagination. Something did indeed sound like it was being drug down the hall.

And it was without a doubt coming his way.

He looked at the monitor in confusion. The feed was still on the Dining Hall and Bonnie and Chica both were clearly visible through the camera, ruling them out as the source of the noise he was hearing.

Unless...

He switched to the Show Stage and found the bear right where he'd been earlier. He switched back to the Dining Hall and his blood froze instantly.

"The cameras not real-time, theres a delay!" he realized in horror.

Glancing nervously around the office, he started flipping through the camera feeds. Starting with the ones nearest to his office, the night guard quickly but carefully checked every feed available but came up with nothing. The fact that the scraping noise was growing louder certainly did nothing positive for his increasing anxiety.

"Not there...not there...not there...ok they have to be here somewhere! Its not like they could just up and-" he started saying outloud before the scraping noise suddenly increased in volume.

And then the noise disappeared entirely.

A million questions started running through Mikes head; Should I stay behind the desk? Is there something in here that I could use as a weapon? Should I try and call someone for help? Could I make it out the back exit if I run quick enough?

Shaking his head to clear the fog of fear from clouding his mind, Mike stood up and very cautiously made his way to the left side door. He couldn't see a thing but he could feel someone or something there. For a long moment he just stared, squinting his eyes and trying to see if he could make out anything in the darkened hallway. He heard a faint metallic clink and reached for the door controls.

At that moment, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He yelled in fright and jerked away wide-eyed as the figure stepped inside the office.

"I've been knocking for the last five minutes! Why the hell didn't you open the door? Too busy screwing off or something?"

It wasn't the rabbit or the chicken. It wasn't even an animatronic. It was a petite, angry looking blonde girl in a managers uniform.

"Who are you?" Mike asked, having forgotten all about the terror he felt just seconds ago.

"I'm Shelli the opening manager. I asked you a question and I'd like an answer: Did you fall asleep or something or did you decide to just be lazy and ignore me?" she repeated.

"No, I just didn't hear you, thats all." he explained.

"Its a hollow metal door and I've been beating on it constantly, how did you NOT hear it?" she retorted.

"Look...I didn't ignore you on purpose, ok? I heard a weird noise coming from down the hall and got a little..." he said but trailed off, thinking of the right word to use.

"Chicken-shit?" she offered rudely.

"I was going to say concerned." he answered, "I was about to go check on it right before you came in."

Sighing in irritation, she dropped her purse on the desk and turned to the watchman, "Well come on, lets go check it. God forbid you see a mouse or something and end up pissing yourself."

He didnt' argue with her (despite the fact that every horror movie he'd ever seen in his entire life told him whoever goes to check out a mysterious noise dies horrifically), and just followed along. Flipping the breakers in the back of the restaurant, Shelli turned the rest of the stores lights on before going into the Dining Hall.

Mike followed her in and a look of confusion crossed his face. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were back in their usual places. Giving him an impatient look, the obviously irritated manager proceeded to chew him out about his lack of attention.

"Of COURSE they wander up and down the halls! Why do you think you have hall lights and cameras? If you notice them about to come into the office just hit the damn door control and they'll go away! I don't know how old you are but its old enough to not be scared of the dark don't you think?" she ranted.

"You know...I realize you're a manager here and I'm just the night guard, but you're behaving like a total bitch to a new employee thats only known you for three minutes." he told her simply.

She just glared at him, unsure whether she should be pissed about his comment or not. After a moment to think it over, she decided to ease up a little and told him in a somewhat calmer tone that because of the animatronics free roaming mode, he should expect the occasional strange noise or encounter.

"If they're on free roaming mode why are they back on stage?" Mike asked. Making a "follow me" gesture, Shelli climbed onto the Show Stage and walked around to Bonnies backside. Unzipping his back, she pointed out a small electrical timer of some kind that Mike could clearly see read 0600.

"They're programmed to return to the stage at six every morning because we open in a couple of hours. Leaving them off until we open isn't a problem but if we just turned them off at closing time their servos would lock-up and its expensive as hell to replace them." she lectured.

Seeing his obvious discomfort, Shellis attitude softened a little bit. "Look.." she said as she unzipped the seam around its neck. She carefully pulled the costumes head off to expose the endoskeleton underneath.

"I know its probably a little creepy here at three in the morning with these guys walking around but seriously, take a look. Its not alive, and its not possessed or anything silly like that. Its an animatronic that plays music, thats all." she told him.

"You're right... sorry." he said while holding his hand out, "I'm Mike."

She shook it with a slight smile, "Shelli...obviously." she replied, "Come on, I'll let you out."

She zipped Bonnie's rear zipper back up and was about to reattach his head when the new employee suddenly asked about a small attachment located a little below what could be considered the point where the neck and head meet. It was small, roughly the size of a U.S. quarter, with a green and red LED light that at the moment was green.

"Huh... you know, I don't think I've ever noticed that before, but its glowing green so I guess it means everything's working like it should." She re-attached the head and asked if he was ready to go.

He nodded, coming back to the office with her to clock out. "Oh I almost forgot, one of them knocked something over earlier in the kitchen."

She turned without a word and Mike followed her to the kitchen. Looking around for a moment, she turned to him with a slightly confused expression, "Where?"

"Thats...I could have sworn I heard something crash in here." Mike said confused.

"Theres usually noise going on here at all hours, so sometimes your mind may play tricks on you. No big deal." she answered dismissively. While he collected his things, the petite manager waited for him beside the back door with an expression of obvious discomfort.

"Listen...you're right, I was being bitchy for nothing." she offered as a sort of half-apology, thankful that he just accepted and didn't complain or drag out the issue.

"Don't worry about it, we all have bad days at times. By the way, I'm just curious but if you're a manager and have copies of the store keys, why did you need me to open the door?" he asked.

"Well...to tell you the truth...its because they're on a separate key ring and I really didn't want to dig through all the crap in my purse to find them." she admitted sheepishly.

"Now who's being lazy?" he teased.

A loud knocking on the back door signaled the arrival of one of the morning shift employees. Leaving the store, Mike politely said good morning to the employee and good night to Shelli. Driving out of the parking lot, he suddenly felt very foolish about his overreactions earlier to such a non-issue.

"Shes kinda cute. Little bitchy, but still cute. God shes got to think I'm the biggest wuss to ever have this job." he said outloud to himself on the drive home. The sun had risen over the horizon by the time he arrived at his apartment, and it would set long before he left again.


	2. Second Night

**12:55 AM - Freddy FazBear's Pizza - Security Office**

It was almost an hour into his shift and Mike was feeling pretty good about himself. Shortly after arriving he had gone to check the front and rear entrances as he was asked to, but on the way up front encountered Chica the chicken standing off to the side near one of the soda fountains.

Determined to prevent a repeat of last nights humiliating events, Mike changed his route and walked directly up to the animatronic bird as she stiffly waddled aimlessly around.

"Bock bock?" he asked in an imitation of a hens clucking. The robot chicken blinked her eyes a couple of times and went off in a different direction. Emboldened by this, Mike approached again and repeated his chicken call while waving a hand in front of her face. Again, Chica turned and went in a different direction.

Now believing Shelli 100% about the harmlessness of the animatronics, the night guard got in the the way of the wandering bird and flapped his elbows like wings.

"Bock bock...BAGOCKKK!" Mike yelled, imitating Chicas awkward movements as he waddled around her in a circle. When she merely went in a different direction again, he laughed in relief. "Oh God do I feel stupid." he said out-loud with a grin. He left the bird alone and finished his task of checking the front entrance.

On the way back, he decided to stop by the restroom for a moment to relieve himself. He turned the corner of the hall and was met by Chicas lifeless gaze as she stood in the middle of the hallway.

After the initial startle had passed, Mike tried slipping by around her when Chica gave a very strange groan. He stopped and turned to look at her. The chicken stared blankly ahead, not moving even her eyelids. After a few seconds of silence Mike shrugged and was about to continue on when he heard it again.

It was definitely coming from her. It sounded to him almost like a strangled, surprised gasp crossed with a moaning, zombie-like guttural groan. He walked back to her front, staring at her in confusion as he tried to figure out what could be causing the noise.

Spotting something glistening on her face, Mike pulled his flashlight out and clicked it on.

"What the hell..?" he wondered out-loud.

The chickens eyes were leaking blood. "No, that's impossible. It's probably fluid of some kind." he told himself. As he watched, Chica uttered the same low groaning he heard before and a drop of the red liquid welled up in the corner of her eye and slowly trickled down her face. He reached a hand out and wiped it off, using his flashlight to get a good look at it.

"Well if that's not blood it sure looks like- AHHH FUCK!" he screamed, jerking his hand away and stepping back.

When his hand came near her face, Chica opened her beak and forcefully bit him. Clutching his bleeding hand, Mike resisted the urge to Rodney King the animatronic fowl with his heavy, police-style flashlight. Instead of giving in, he decided instead to just brush past her and go back to the office in hopes of finding something resembling first-aid.

Back at his desk, Mike got a good look at his injury. The chickens teeth broke the skin but not deeply, so at least that was something to be thankful for.

"Fucking overgrown Big Bird-looking... Owww..." he muttered painfully. He was so caught up ranting about Chica he almost completely overlooked the flashing voicemail button on the office telephone. His attention now diverted, Mike pressed play and this time actually paid attention to the voicemail.

Heeding the phone guys advice to check the cameras, Mike flipped through the video feeds while the message went on to talk about, surprisingly, pirates.

"Wait...what?"

MIke rewound the recording a little and this time gave it his full attention.

"There's a fourth animatronic? Why didn't anyone say anything?" he mused out-loud. Looking at the feed titled CAM1C, his expression changed into a look of recognition. He'd seen Pirates Cove the day he arrived at the diner to complete his new hire paperwork.

"Huh...guess I was wrong about it being a closed off play area." he said to himself. Forgetting about the pirate fox for the time being, Mike went through the camera feeds again until he located all three of the animatronics.

Freddy was still on stage, as was Bonnie. Chica was found in the dining hall close to where she'd been when he decided to play "Tease the Robo-Chicken." Making a mental note to ask Shelli later about the biting, he closed the laptop and searched for something he could use as a makeshift bandage.

"I guess a first-aid kits out of the question. Any place too poor to pay its power bill probably wouldn't have such an expensive item." he muttered sarcastically. To his irritation he found that the bottom desk drawer was stuck. He gave it a yank and the drawer came completely out and hit the floor.

Cursing under his breath, he bent down to clean his mess up when something stuck to the underside of the drawer caught his attention.

"LOCAL PIZZERIA DENIES KNOWLEDGE OF KIDNAPPING"

"What the hell?" Mike asked out-loud, reaching down to pick the clipping up. Deciding to err on the side of caution, the night guard opened the laptop to have a quick look before devoting his attention to his find.

 _"Despite growing public concern, attorneys for the once-successful FazBear Entertainment have strongly denied having any knowledge or participation in the abduction of the four children that went missing while on the pizzerias property."_ he read out-loud.

"Maybe the chicken ate them." he said to himself.

 _"Freddy FazBear's Pizza would like to express its deepest sympathy to the families affected by this horrific, inexcusable crime by offering a free order of Bonnie's Buttered Breadsticks (valued at $1.99) with any purchase of $25.00 or higher. Only one per affected family please."_

"WOW what an asshole!" Mike gaped, "I'm kind of surprised this place hasn't been burned down yet."

Suddenly remembering why he was digging in the desk in the first place, he threw everything back in the drawer and kept looking. When all he could find was a half-empty roll of paper towels, he ripped a couple of strips off and used it to wrap his injured hand.

Skimming over the cameras again, something caught his eye in the feed for Pirates Cove. Squinting for a closer look, Mike noticed the curtains were drawn back a little and he could see a face staring at him.

"That must be Foxy." he concluded. Apparently the pirate fox was on a similar setting as the other three animatronics. Switching feeds, he browsed until he could confirm where Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were located. Reaching for his bottle of Mountain Dew, Mike unscrewed the cap and took a long drink from the bottle, deciding to leaf through one of his new college textbooks for a few minutes.

Flipping through the pages, he decided it would be prudent to avoid a repeat of last nights rather unnerving error (where he realized a little late that the camera feeds were not 100% real-time). Skimming through the feeds, he searched until everyone could be located before he went back to his book.

A few minutes later he stopped reading and searched again. Confident that his idea was working well at keeping him abreast of the situation, he kept this routine up for well over an hour with no problems.

He was going through the motions of skimming through the cameras when something odd caught his attention.

"Hold on.." Mike said to himself, looking back at CAM1C again. The curtain was open wider and this time Foxy was almost fully exposed. "If hes on free-roaming mode like the others he's doing a really slow job of it." he mused. He had just turned back to his book when he heard the sound of movement coming his way. Putting the book aside he opened the laptop again and identified Bonnie as the source of the noise.

The cameras showed him that the rabbit was on his way down the hall at that very moment. He got up from the desk after taking a second to be sure of Chica and Freddys location and walked quickly to the left doors control panel.

Even though he mentally braced for it, he still jumped slightly in short-lived fear when he hit the hall light and illuminated Bonnies large form standing just a couple of feet away. The heavy door slid into place immediately after he activated the control, securely barring the rabbit from entering.

Seconds later, he heard the same warning noise from last night and strode over to the laptop to investigate.

"Well I still have 65% of my power remaining, so at least that's something." he said. He hurried to check the other hall light, then went back to re-check the left side. Finding Bonnie gone, he opened the door and stuck his head out to confirm that the large purple creature had left the hall before going back to his desk.

The warning indicator disappeared and Mike went back to his textbook. Less than a minute later he again heard noises but these were different than the ones he'd just heard. He could tell something was moving, but it didn't sound like Bonnie or Chica.

"Huh?" he said out-loud when an image on the monitor caught his attention. It was Pirates Cove, just with no pirate. "Where the hell did that.." he started to say but stopped when the realization of what was about to happen dawned on him. Bolting out of his chair, he hit the control and slammed the door down. Barely a second later, he heard some sort of loud screeching coming from the hall, followed by a heavy thud of something hitting the door from the other side.

"Nobody ever said those things could run." the guard said to himself. In the back of his mind, Mike was beginning to think he quite possibly may have made an error by taking this job. The only thing he could think of so far that was accurate to what he'd been told was the fact that the animatronics moved at night. Everything else seemed to be at best "misrepresentation of facts" and at worst "total bullshit."

He strode over to the desk and checked his monitor again. Strangely, the curtain to Pirates Cove was closed again and only part of Foxy's face was visible.

"Quick little bastard aren't you? Lets see...its 3:20 and I've got...58% remaining on power? Huh...could have sworn it was 62% or so a few minutes ago."

With the animatronics safely located, Mike released the door lock and the left door slid open. For well over an hour the animatronics didn't even budge. Freddy stayed on stage, Bonnie and Chica stayed in the Dining Hall, and Foxy kept to himself behind the curtains at Pirates Cove.

As the night wore on, Mike, being a typical guy, decided that given the amount of downtime he had, video games would be a better way to pass the time than boring himself half to death with textbooks.

"How about...no...no...maybe...no...oh hell yes, Galaga!" her said out-loud as he browsed his library of emulated classics. One quick skim through the cameras later and Mike settled into a comfortable cycle of "Check cameras, blast aliens, check cameras again, blast more aliens."

It wasn't long before faint beeps, buzzers, blips, and other quiet sounds caught his attention. At first he thought the odd noises he was hearing were sound effects from the game. After muting the games volume, he discovered the source of the noise was actually coming from somewhere near the office.

Though he ignored it at first, curiosity got the better of him and he decided to go have a look. Taking one more glance at the laptop, he grabbed his flashlight and left the office in search of the origin of the sounds.

"Oh man look at this!" he said with a surprised look on his face. The noises he thought were coming from his video game were in fact coming from a small arcade near the back of the building. With a few classics like Donkey Kong, House of the Dead, Spy Hunter, a few old pinball machines, and a more modern but still dated Dance Dance Revolution unit, the arcade wasn't much when compared to the larger ones usually found in shopping malls.

That did nothing to dampen the night guards mood however. Like many people, Mike had spent a considerable amount of money one quarter at a time hanging out in arcades. He was digging in his pockets for change when a loud crash (much like the one he heard last night) interrupted his return to Memory Lane.

"Ok that time I KNOW something fell." he muttered. Trotting back to the office, he searched until all four animatronics were located before leaving the safety of the office. Using his flashlight to guide him, he wandered towards the source of the crash and found himself in the kitchen once again.

It was a complete mess. A large wall-mounted spice and seasoning rack had fallen to the floor, numerous pizza screens and spoodels were scattered on the floor, a tray of silverware was overturned, several of the restaurants plastic drinking cups were knocked over and most of the various pans and pots had fallen off their hooks.

"Oh yeah Shelli...glad it was just me hearing things." he said sarcastically in reference to her comment last night that nothing crashed and his hearing was playing tricks on him.

"Well I guess I should be getting back to the office. Sorry about this Shelli, I must have been in the bathroom and didn't hear it." he snickered. Turning to leave, his flashlight illuminated an unexpected figure with yellow feathers and a "Let's Eat!" bib.

"Ahhh!" Mike yelled in fright. In response to his alarmed cries, Chica opened her mouth to reveal her bloodstained teeth and began making that same unnerving groan from earlier. He turned around to go the other way and got an even bigger scare when he ran right into Bonnie. The rabbit lunged to grab him and Mike broke into a full run, dodging the large purple arms and hauling ass back to the office.

He immediately locked both doors and put his back against the wall as far away from the doors as possible and slid to the floor. "That fucking thing just tried to kill me!" he panted after taking a few seconds to catch his breath. After a couple of minutes passed he got back to his feet and, now composed, went to check the hall lights.

On the right, Chica stood staring at him through the window. On the left, he couldn't see Bonnie directly but his shadow was unmistakable. "Why the hell are they just standing there?" he asked out-loud to himself.

A chiming suddenly sounded through the office and to his great relief the clock struck 6 am. Turning the light on again, Bonnies shadow had vanished along with Chica in the other hall. He heard the sound of a car pulling up and opened the doors after confirming that everybody was back in place.

After the cute blonde let herself in, she found Mike in the office staring at the monitors. "Morning, did your night go ok?" she asked after sitting her things down.

"Shelli I've got something really serious to ask you." he said, his attention now focused on her.

"If you're about to ask me out, I'm not really looking for a boyfriend at the moment." she replied with a teasing smirk.

"No.." Mike said shaking his head, "Its about Chica."

"I don't think shes looking for one either." she answered. If nothing else, the girl certainly was quick-witted.

"God dammit Shelli I'm serious!" he yelled, obviously irritated.

"Excuse me? Look dude, it's not ok for you to just yell at me like that alright? There's this thing called courtesy and- Holy shit what did you do to yourself?!" she asked after noticing his blood-soaked makeshift bandage.

"I didn't do anything, the fucking bird bit me!"

She blinked her green eyes in confusion, "She bit you? Like... with her beak?"

'No, with her feather-covered vagina.' he thought sarcastically.

Mike nodded and she looked at his hand, then to him, then turned and left the office. She went straight to the breakers to turn the lights on and headed immediately to the Show Stage. Correctly guessing that Shelli considered this one of those "Believe it when I see it" situations, he grabbed his flashlight and hurried after her.

"Let me see that for a minute." she said, holding her hand out for his flashlight. She pulled the chickens mouth open and clicked the light on.

"Oh my God you weren't kidding!" she said in surprise. Even without the extra source of light, Shelli could easily see dried blood staining the chickens plastic teeth

Mike told her about the mess in the kitchen, which this time was actually still there when she went to look. "I'll clean this up later. For now just come with me ok?" she said in what was more an order than a request.

Mike went to the bathroom to wash his injured hand as the blonde had asked. Shelli meanwhile went to her car to retrieve the small first-aid kit she had in her trunk. Meeting back up at the office, Shelli dripped a little anti-septic on his injuries and expertly applied gauze and tape.

"I'm in nursing school if you're wondering." she said as she worked. "That explains why you did such a good job then." Mike remarked. He meant it only as a casual remark but if Shelli took it as more than a mere compliment, she didn't show it.

"What happened?" she asked after a few seconds of silence. The guard explained that he noticed something leaking from the animatronics eyes and when he wiped it off, she slammed her beak shut on his hand.

"That's so weird. I've never seen her open her mouth when she's not "singing". What was it?" the cute girl asked.

"The stuff I wiped off? It looked a lot like blood actually." he said, oblivious to the subtle, split-second change in the girls expression.

"So what were you going to ask me?" she asked in a covert attempt to change the subject.

"I was going to ask if you'd ever seen anything...well..."weird" go on here?" Mike replied.

"Other than some of the kids and adults? No. Well, a few times I get this weird feeling that the characters are actually watching me. Like, I can be setting out silverware or plates and it seems like they turn their heads to look at me. Its probably just their servos or something. The animatronics are kinda old after all." she told him.

Deciding to keep silent about what happened in the kitchen, Mike talked with Shelli for a few more minutes before collecting his things to leave.

"Uh listen. I know you're not looking for a boyfriend but you want to maybe get dinner or coffee or whatever sometime?" he asked on the way out.

"Well...I do kinda owe you for being such a bitch last night I guess." she replied with a wink.

"You don't owe me, but if it gets me a date I'll say you do." Mike teased.

"Smooth one..." she retorted with a faint grin. She walked the guard outside, waving goodbye as he got in his car. Leaving the parking lot, the young watchman was grateful at least one positive thing came out of his six-hour shift.

After he was out of sight, Shelli pulled her phone out and dialed an old friends phone number.

"Bradley? Hey its Shelli. When are you getting off? About noon? Can you come to Freddy's when you get off?"


	3. Third Night

2:10 AM - Freddy FazBear's Pizza - Security Office

"Oh Christ Lucas, now what?" Mike groaned as his phone rang for the 4th time.

Lucas, his roommate, had called him three times so far in less than an hour for one tedious reason after another and Mike was beginning to grow rather impatient.

"Look dude, I'm not trying to be an ass but seriously, I'm kind of busy so just send me a text ok?" he said impatiently after picking up his cell phone.

"What the hell are you talking about...dude?" came an irritated female voice on the other end.

"Shelli?" he asked surprised, "Don't you have to be here in like..,..four hours or so?" he asked after glancing at the clock.

"No I'm off today. Listen, something bothered me earlier so I called an old friend who worked here for a while a few years ago." she told him.

"What was it?" Mike asked.

"It was about the stuff you said was leaking from Chicas eyes." she answered.

"You called an old friend because a robot chicken was leaking fluid?" he asked.

"No, I called him because the exact same thing happened to him." she replied.

"The chicken bit him?" he asked, slightly confused.

"No! He thought the chicken was bleeding from the eyes." she answered in obvious irritation.

"Really? What did it turn out to be?" Mike asked. As they talked he opened his laptop and began scanning over the camera feeds just in case the recorded message about "things getting real tonight" actually turned out to be true.

"He doesn't know, they fired him the next day when he asked about it." Shelli responded.

In the back of the night guards mind, a red alert went off that told him that something about this whole situation was VERY wrong.

"They fired him because he asked what the red shit coming out of the chickens eye was?"

"They said he was tampering and damaging the animatronics. I'd probably get fired just for calling him about it if they ever found out." she confided.

"Shelli I heard something about a 'bite of '87' on a voicemail the first night I worked here. What the hell are they talking about?" Mike asked.

"I'm not sure myself to be honest. All I know is apparently one of the characters malfunctioned and bit a customer bad enough to cause brain injury." she responded after a little hesitation.

"Probably the damn chicken." Mike said, looking at his injured hand in irritation, "So what does all this mean anyway?"

"I don't know for sure. I'll keep looking but in the meantime just be careful ok? If you haven't noticed this company seems a little bit obsessed with covering its own ass." Shelli answered.

After hanging up, Mike went through the cameras again to be sure he wasn't about to get any surprise visitors. Satisfied that everyone was in their proper place (or at least far away from him), he picked up his flashlight and started to carefully open and remove the drawers of the desk in search of any other news clippings or information regarding his shady employer.

Surprisingly, he didn't have much trouble finding more.

"GRAND JURY CONVENES ON FAZBEAR CRIMINAL NEGLIGENCE CHARGE"

"HEALTH OFFICIALS DEEM PIZZERIA SANITATION SUBSTANDARD"

"FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT INVESTIGATED FOR OBSTRUCTION, TAMPERING..."

"STATE HEALTH OFFICIALS THREATEN SANCTIONS OVER FAZBEAR ANIMATRONICS"

"Hold on a second...", Mike said, giving the article his full attention.

 _"After numerous unreturned phone calls, officials from the State Department of Human Health and Resources as well as officials from OSHA visited Freddy FazBears Pizza earlier this week over charges that the animatronics used in the restaurant had become, as one official put it, "walking biohazards"._

 _The investigation began when the Board received numerous complaints about the horrific odor of the animatronics which at least one patron likened to a "rotting corpse". Patrons have reported blood-like fluids in and around the eyes, nose, and mouths of the animals but a Fazbear Entertainment spokesman has denounced such claims during a formal interview by police and health department officials:_

 _"We concede that the fluid leaking from some of our animatronics does indeed have the look, smell, and consistency of blood. However, it is merely lubricating fluids that allow the animals eyes and mouths to open smoothly. Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family and fun and strongly denies any involvement or knowledge of any criminal activity regardless of the amount of evidence against us."_

"What the fuck is going on here?" he wondered to himself out loud.

He opened his phone to text Shelli about his find but stopped when a deep, grunt-like laugh sounded from somewhere far away from the office.

"Oh crap I forgot about the cameras!" he realized. He was so caught up in the articles and news clippings that he had forgotten about the fact that the animatronics were active and moving around.

Luckily, everyone was at a safe distance from him. Bonnie and Chica were in the Dining Hall, Foxys curtain was still closed, and Freddy was still-

"Where the hell is the bear?" he asked himself outloud. The show stage was vacant and Freddy FazBear, whom he'd never even seen move before, was gone. Mike immediately got up and ran to the hall lights, thankfully finding both hallways empty. Satisfied that he was in no imminent danger, he returned to his monitor and cameras.

"Not there...not there...not there...no...no...ok there he is, over by the... wait, thats not him... Shit, hes got to be here somewhere." the guard said going through the feeds.

The deep, slow laughter sounded again and Mike nearly dropped the laptop. A quick glance told him he still had almost 50% of his power left and it was almost 4am.

"Better safe than sorry I guess" he reasoned. Deciding to take no chances, he locked both doors and ignored the warning beep that started sounding a few seconds later. Securely locked in the office, he turned his attention back to the screen so he could positively locate the animatronics.

Or at least he tried to. The monitor screen had gone pitch black except for a little static near the bottom.

"Oh Jesus tell me this things not broken", he said in a worried tone. The static filled the screen suddenly and moments later an odd message of "IT'S ME" flashed over the screen.

"'It's me'? What the hell is this?" he asked outloud. The static suddenly vanished and the camera feeds re-appeared.

"Wait...what room is this?"

Looking at the screen he could see it was CAM2B, but different...

"Was that poster always like that?" he wondered outloud. Originally it had been a poster of Freddy FazBear, but now it looked more like a poster of Freddys bleach-blonde cousin. He lowered the monitor and rubbed his eyes for a few seconds before taking another look.

He wasn't seeing things, the poster really WAS different. While trying to see if he could zoom in on the image, Mike heard what sounded like a faint giggling from somewhere very close by. He closed the laptop and for a moment thought his heart was going to stop.

The giggling noise was coming from a..."thing"... that now inhabited the office with him. It looked like Freddy, but was obviously not. This creature was a pale yellow color and was slumped over against the far wall, its empty black eyes staring at him.

"The fuck!?" Mike yelled in fear. A quick glance showed him the doors were both still locked in place. His eyes widened a little more as he realized where he'd seen the creature from. Going back to the camera feed marked CAM2B to get confirmation, what he got instead was a lot of confusion. The poster was of Freddy FazBear, not a blown up image of a gold-colored animatronic. He closed the monitor and the thing sitting across from him was gone.

For a long moment he just sat there dumbfounded. A few seconds later the loud beeping from the laptops power control program scared him back to reality.

"Only 27% remaining?!" he exclaimed. After skimming over the cameras and both hall lights, he hit the controls and both doors slid open. Like the other times, the loud alarm went silent seconds later.

Glancing at the clock, the guard noted he had a little under an hour before six am arrived. Leaving the laptop open, he turned it so that he could keep an eye on it while putting the desk and its contents back in order. Instead of taking the clippings with him, he opted to just use his phone to take pictures of them instead, just on the off-chance that somebody may notice if they suddenly disappeared.

When he tried to slide the bottom drawer back into place he was met with resistence from what apparently was something blocking the drawer from sliding back in fully. After a few failed attempts to just wiggle the drawer back in, he decided to just remove it again and see what the obstruction was.

"What in the hell..?" he asked outloud when his flashlight illuminated that looked like a notebook of some sort. He fished it out and took a seat on the floor to skim through it.

"This looks like some kind of managers journal or log-book." he mused outloud to himself. It was filled with a little bit of everything including employee contact information, discipline reports, invoices from food and beverage delivery, bills from a pest control company, and several other items (none of which Mike had any interest in).

Except for a memo that was stapled to one of the pages. Apparently it was a notice from FazBear Entertainments HR department to the general manager of the restaurant. As he read it, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor in shock.

 _This memo is to notify you that FazBear Entertainment has changed its Public Relations policy due to the negative media attention regarding the recent kidnappings._

 _Effective immediately, employees of FazBear Entertainment are prohibited from making any statement of any sort to the media, the public, or law enforcement. Going forward, in the event of injury or death to customers, employees are required to immediately contact FazBear Entertainments HR director, who will then immediately contact legal counsel and necessary insurance personnel BEFORE any attempt to notify police, fire department, or Emergency Medical Services is made._

 _Also, if employees should somehow discover evidence that implicates FazBear Entertainment in any manner, they are expected to withhold said evidence from authorities and immediately turn it over to a member of management who will then destroy it._

 _Thank you for your cooperation and have a FazBear-iffic day!_

"I don't fucking believe it...they KNEW what was going on and actually tried covering it up!" he exclaimed outloud to himself. After taking a picture of the memo, he closed the logbook and returned it to the bottom drawer. Just as he slid it back in place, the same deep, gutteral laugh he heard earlier came echoing through the halls again, prompting Mike to haul ass and finish quickly.

Taking too long to finish tidying up, only to discover that an animatronic had snuck up on him when he wasn't paying attention, was not how he wanted his night to end.

Once he was finished the first thing he did was flip through the cameras again. Foxys curtain was open but he was still there, while Chica and Bonnie both were in the Dining Hall. Freddy was offstage but hadn't gone far from what he could tell.

Pulling out his phone, he compiled all the pictures he'd taken into one message that he sent Shelli. Though he hesitated at first, he confessed to having seen some sort of yellowish golden thing in the hopes that she had some information about it. After discovering he wasn't the only one that thought the animatronics were bleeding, he assumed his chances of the cute manager thinking he was nuts were probably pretty low.

He had just hit SEND when he heard the sound of metal sliding on metal. Perplexed, the guard strained his ears and a few seconds later he heard it again. It reminded him a lot of the sound made when a shower curtain is pulled open and-

"Oh no", he said outloud, panic and realization crossing his face. One quick look at the monitor told him his suspicions were true: Foxys curtain was wide open and the pirate fox was gone.

He bolted to the left door and hit the control to close it. In a moment of heart-stopping horror, a purple hand holding a guitar suddenly shot out and blocked the door from shutting. He stared in fright as Bonnie loomed in the doorway, preventing him from using the only real defense he had against the animatronics.

With the sound of rapid footsteps approaching, Mike kicked the purple animatronic in a desperate attempt to save his own life. The idea worked perfectly; Bonnie was forced out of the doorway and the door, no longer held ajar, slammed down literally just as Foxy reached it.

Loud, angry sounding garbled screams came from the other side and the door vibrated as the enraged pirate clawed and pounded on it in a futile attempt at forced entry.

Six am came a couple of minutes later and Mike kept the door locked until he could confirm on camera the animatronics had returned to their proper places. He released the door lock and sat exhausted on the floor of the office, trying to calm his rattled nerves. He wasn't sure at what point he fell asleep, but when he opened his eyes a middle-aged man was crouched down next to him.

"You ok there buddy? You look like you nodded off to dreamland. the man said cheerfully.

"Who are you..?" Mike asked a little confused. "William...or Will, or Billy, whatevers fine. I'm normally on nights but Shellis off so I'm the opening manager." the man replied.

"Yeah I'm fine I just...got dizzy all of a sudden." Mike lied. Blaming vertigo for sleeping on the job sounded a hell of a lot better than saying he nodded off because of frazzled nerves caused by a robot bunny and fox who just tried to murder him.

"Come on, up you go." the man said while helping Mike to his feet.

"So uh...how long you been with the company?" the guard asked in an effort to make small talk while collecting his things.

"A loonnngggg time.. me and this place go way back. Hopefully I'll get to retire someday." Will said jokingly. He let the younger man out through the back door but mere seconds after the door shut it opened again.

"Hey buddy, what happened here?"

Looking at the older man in confusion, Mike followed him back inside. On the office's left door frame and wall were several long, deep scratches that Mike instantly knew were left by an enraged Foxy.

"Kinda looks like you were attacked by a bear or something", William said jokingly. 'No but close', Mike thought but wisely kept that part to himself.

Rather than try and explain that to a manager with the attitude of Ned Flanders, he just shrugged and played dumb. "Well, have a good night...er...morning rather. Be careful going home." the manager told him cheerfully.

Mike just nodded and waved, going outside to where he was parked. A few minutes of sitting in his car to collect his thoughts turned into an almost hour long nap and by the time he left the lot it was nearly 7am.

Getting home seemed to take the night guard much longer than normal, and he didn't even bother undressing or eating once he got there. Going straight to him room, Mike flopped down on his bed and was in the process of setting his alarm clock when his phone beeped.

"Can you meet me at the coffee shop down the street from Freddy's at about 10 tonight?"

It was from Shelli, he discovered. He texted an affirmative and was out cold before the message even left.


End file.
